Random Conversations
by TaylorTheGleek
Summary: we all know theyre bound to happen. A Brittany and Finn conversation :  enjoy


Dolphins are just gay sharks.

A/N: This is just a small funny conversation between the hilarious Brittany and Finn.

Hope you enjoy and R&R :)

Brittany says if you dont like this story, blame it on her cat Lord Tubbington.

/

Finn is standing by his locker and putting his books away, before closing it and seeing a very lost looking Brittany strolling through the corridor,

(Brittany **Finn** _Others_)

**Hi Brittany**

Hi Finn

**What are you doing?**

Im looking for my locker. It keeps moving.

**Really? Mine used to move, but Rachel stopped it.**

How did she stop it?

**She put a big sticker that said Finn on it. And ever since, my locker hasnt moved.**

Wow, thats cool. Do you think Rachel can stop mine from moving?

**Yeah, of course, Rach can do anything.**

Whos Rach?

**Rachel**

But you said Rach silly, theyre different!

**Oh.. thats what Rach says**

Whos Rach?

**Never mind.**

Okay. Did you know that Dolphins are just Gay Sharks?

**Really? I thought that they were baby whales? **

No Finn. Those are Whabies.

**Rabies?**

Whabies. Artie told me.

**Oh yeah. Artie is cool**

Yeah, did you know his legs dont work?

**Yeah. Thats why hes in a wheelchair. Thats really sad what happened to him**

Dont be sad Finn, we're just lucky that his arms work

**Your right Britt**

Hey thats what Santana calls me

**Thats what everyone calls you**

What does everyone call you Finn?

**They call me a lot of things, Finn, Finessa, Frankenteen and Finocenent**

-laughs- your funny Finn

**You think so?**

I think so. Thats why I told you.

**Thats makes sense**

It does? Santana says I dont make sense sometimes

**So does Rachel. Not about you, about me.**

Wow, theyre mean.

**But you still love her right?**

Yeah. Do you love Santana?

**Maybe. She was my first I guess,**

She was my first too

**Your really cool Britt**

Your really cool too Finn

**Do you want to go to Breadstix with me tonight?**

Yeah! And we can talk about Whabies, and Santana and we can talk about Rachel, oh and your friend Rach too!

**Really? Thats cool. Do you think theyll be angry?**

Who?

**Santana and Rachel?**

Oh no, they will never be angry with me. But they might be hangry.

**Whats hangry?**

Angry because theyre hungry, because theyre not coming to Breadstix

**Do you want them to come?**

Nope, just me and you

**Cool. Should we go now?**

No, we still have to find my locker!

**Oh your right. What does it look like?**

Well its grey, with a black nose, and 3 long thin square eyes, Santana puts notes in there for me.

**Hmm.. okay, that shouldnt be too hard.**

We have to be careful though, my locker has heaps of twins that look like him

**Your locker is a boy?**

Yep. Its the only boy though, the rest are his sisters, only Santana can tell the difrence.

**Is that your locker Britt?**

Hey it is! You must be magic too!

**I must be! **

Thanks Finny. Can I call you Finny?

**Um, okay Britt.**

But you have to call me a diferent name too!

**Um.. what about Bree?**

Hmmm, that'll take some time to get used too. But okay! I like it!

**Cool, so are you ready to go now Bree?**

Sure am! Can you hold my sunflower please?

**Erm.. sure. Why do you have a sunflower in your locker?**

Because its a naughty Sunflower and its not allowed to see the sun, but it turned good when it saw you, because your magic!

**Oh yeah, I forgot. Lets go then, Do you have your car?**

Nope, I came with Santana

**Dont you think she'll be looking for you then?**

I hope not, but its ok, she never gets angry with me. She might get angry at you though

**Why?**

Sometimes she doesnt like me hanging out with boys, because she said im Lebanese and she gets jealous

**Id be jealous too. You're very pretty **

Nqaww! Thanks Finny, your pretty too!

**-laughs- Okay, heres my car**

I like your car, it has pretty windows

**Ughh, thanks Bree. Oh no,**

Whats wrong Finny?

**-sighs- I think I left my keys in my locker...**

**THE END**

**unless anyone wants more :)**


End file.
